KTV Junior (TV Channel)
KTV Junior is a American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by NBCUniversal. Playhouse KTV is Launch on February 1, 1999 in 2002 The Blocked is on The K Network is on 9pm-6am and Ended until December 31, 2007. in 2012 KTV Mom has Launched on KTV Junior Block KTV Mom is on 10pm-5am. Current programming *Arthur (February 1, 1999 - present) *Astroblast (July 12, 2014 - present) *Babar: The Adventures of Badou (November 22, 2010 - present) *The Backyardigans (March 23, 2006 – July 12, 2013; 2015 – present) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (October 13, 2014 – present)* *Blue's Clues (February 2, 1999 – present) *Blue's Room (April 31,2004-Present) *Bubble Guppies (January 30, 2011 – present)* *Caillou (April 6, 2003 - January 18, 2012; February 14, 2014 - present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows Lot About That (September 6, 2010 - present) *The Chica Show (November 24, 2012 - present) *Chuggington (September 22, 2008 - present) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (September 4, 2000 - present) *Curious George (September 6, 2006 - present) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (September 3, 2012 - present) *Dino Dan (October 17, 2010 – present) *Dinosaur Train (September 7, 2009 - present) *Dora the Explorer (April 7, 2003 – present)* *Dora and Friends: Into the City (August 18, 2014 – present)* *Fireman Sam (September 24, 2007 - present) *The Fresh Beat Band (May 30, 2010 – present) *Go Diego Go! (August 31,2006-September 9 2013;September 9,2014 - present *It's a Big Big World (January 2,2006-present *Julius Jr. (September 29, 2013 – present) *Lalaloopsy (March 29, 2013 – present) *LazyTown (August 16 2004-present) *Little Charmers (January 12, 2015 –present) *Martha Speaks (September 1, 2008 - present) *Max & Ruby (September 1, 2004 – present) *Mia and Me (May 3, 2014 – present) *Mike the Knight (March 1, 2012 – present) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (October 11, 2010 - present) *The Octonauts (May 1, 2012 - present) *Odd Squad (November 26, 2014 - present) *Olivia (February 1, 2009 – present) *PAW Patrol (February 3, 2014 – present) *Peep and the Big Wide World (April 12,2004-present) *Peg + Cat (October 7, 2013 - present) *Peppa Pig (February 5, 2011 – present) *Peter Rabbit (February 19, 2013 – present) *Ready Steady Wiggle (September 3, 2013 - present) *Rugrats (February 2,1999-March 31,2002;July 12,2014-present *Ruff, Tweet Tweet and Dave (February 14, 2015 - present) *Sesame Street (August 1, 1999 - Present) *Sid the Science Kid (September 1, 2008 - present) *Super Why! (September 3, 2007 - present) *Team Umizoomi (January 31, 2010 – present) *Thomas & Friends (February 1, 1999 - present) *Tickety Toc (September 10, 2012 – present) *Tree Fu Tom (April 22, 2010 - present) *Wallykazam! (February 3, 2014 – present) *Wild Kratts (December 2011-present) *Wonder Pets! (August 31, 2006 – present) *WordWorld (September 3,2007 - present *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (August 31,2006-present) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (February 23, 2008 – present) *Zack & Quack (April 5, 2014 – present) Interstitials *Bedtime Business (2008 – 2012, 2012 – present) *Get Creative (2012 – present) *Count It Up (2012 – present) *WorldWide (2012 – present) *Get A Move On (2012 – present) *Word Play (2012 – present) *Word of the Day (2012 – present) *Say it 2 Ways (2009 – present) *Story Time on Nick Jr. (2012 – present) *KTV Junior Music (2012 – present) *SuperSonic Science (2012 – present) *All Together Now (2012 – present) *Rock Star (2012 – present) KTV Mom KTV Mom series *Instant Mom (September 29, 2013 – present) *MFF: Mom Friends Forever (October 1, 2012 – present) *KTV Mom Night Out (October 1, 2012 – present) *Parental Discretion with Stefanie Wilder-Taylor (October 1, 2012 – present) *Take Me to Your Mother (2013 – present) *Undercover Cupid (2014 – present) *What Was Carol Brady Thinking? (October 1, 2012 – 2013) KTV Mom acquired series rights exclusive to KTV Mom *Parenthood (2010) (April 3, 2015 – present) Repeats of Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite series *See Dad Run (January 1, 2013 – present) *Wendell & Vinnie (September 21, 2014 – present) Repeats of MTV series *Run's House (October 2014 – present) KTV Mom acquired series rights via Nick at Nite *Hangin' with Mr. Cooper (October 15, 2014 – present) *The New Adventures of Old Christine (September 9, 2013 – present) *That '70s Show (2015 – present) *Yes, Dear (February 3, 2013 – present) Former programming (along with Playhouse KTV programs) *3-2-1 Contact (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) *64 Zoo Lane (January 3, 2005 – September 27, 2009) *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (February 1, 1999 - April 6, 2003) *Barney & Friends (February 1, 1999 - December 31, 2011) *Allegra's Window (February 2, 1999 – April 6, 2003) *Angelina Ballerina (February 1, 1999 - December 31, 2006) *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (September 18, 2011 - May 1, 2013) *Babar (February 1, 1999 - August 31, 2010) *The Berenstain Bears (September 1, 2003 - 2006) *The Big Comfy Couch (February 1, 1999 - December 31, 2003) *Bob the Builder (April 7, 2003 – September 11, 2009) *Boohbah (October 3,2003-January 9,2007) *Bruno and the Banana Bunch (September 12, 2005 – April 1, 2007) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) *Care Bears: Welcome to Care a Lot (August 27, 2007 - September 1, 2009) *Clifford's Puppy Days (September 29, 2003 - September 4, 2006) *Connie the Cow (September 8, 2003 – April 1, 2007) *Corduroy (September 2, 2000 - December 27, 2003) *Cro (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) *Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) *Ebb and Flo (April 1, 2005 – April 1, 2009; formerly as part of Zee's Bookshelf) *The Electric Company (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) *Elliot Moose (September 2, 2000 - December 27, 2003) *Eureeka's Castle (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) *Feetface (Playhouse KTV mascot) (April 1, 2002 – April 6, 2003) *Fifi the Flowertots (September 23, 2008 - April 6, 2011) *Franklin (February 2, 1999 – March 11, 2013) *Franklin and Friends (March 1, 2012 – 2015) *The Further Adventures of Zook & Alison (September 21, 2000 – March 31, 2002) *George Shrinks (September 2, 2000 - May 29, 2006) *Ghostwriter (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) *Gullah Gullah Island (February 2, 1999 – April 1, 2004; December 31, 2007 – January 2, 2012) *Hello Kitty and Friends (February 1, 1999 - December 31, 2005) *Kipper the Dog (April 1, 2002 – April 6, 2003) *Jack's Big Music Show (September 12, 2005 – February 29, 2012; July 9, 2012 – March 11, 2013) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (June 2001-January 9,2007) *Lamb Chop's Play Along (February 1, 1999 - April 6, 2003) *Little Bear (February 2, 1999 – 2015) *Little Bill (September 10, 2007 – February 24, 2014) *Madeline (February 1, 1999 - September 1, 2006) *The Magic School Bus (February 1, 1999 - May 31, 2008) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (April 7, 2003 – October 30, 2010) *Maisy (April 1, 2002 – November 2, 2007) *Make Way for Noddy (September 26, 2005 - October 1, 2007) *Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse (September 2, 2000 - December 27, 2003) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (November 1, 2005 – February 29, 2012; May 7, 2012 – September 1, 2014) *Miffy and Friends (April 2003 – April 20, 2009) *Moose A. Moose (Playhouse KTV /KTV Jr. mascot) (April 7, 2003 – March 1, 2012) *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (December 1, 2008 – 2015) *KTV Jr. Characters (KTV Jr. mascots) (March 1, 2012 – October 5, 2014) *Nick News with Linda Ellerbee (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) *Oobi (April 1, 2002 – March 11, 2013) *Oswald (April 7, 2003 – March 11, 2013) *Papa Beaver's Storytime (February 1, 1999 - December 31, 2004 *Phred on Your Head Show (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) *Pingu (January 1, 2006 - December 31, 2007) *Pinky Dinky Doo (April 10, 2006 – April 8, 2011) *Play with Me Sesame (April 1, 2002 – September 1, 2007) *Pocoyo (July 23, 2011 – January 2, 2015) *Roary the Racing Car (September 24, 2007 - May 19, 2010) *Rubbadubbers (June 4, 2004 – September 11, 2005) *Rupert (February 1, 1999 - April 1, 2003) *Sesame Street Unpaved (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) *Seven Little Monsters (September 2, 2000 - December 27, 2003) *Shining Time Station (February 1, 1999 - April 6, 2003) *Sponk! (September 10, 2001 – March 31, 2002) *Spot the Dog (February 1, 1999 - September 1, 2006) *Square One TV (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) *Strawberry Shortcake (June 17, 2003 - October 22, 2008) *Teletubbies (April 7, 2003 - May 31, 2007) *Theodore Tugboat (February 1, 1999 - April 6, 2003) *Timothy Goes To School (September 2, 2000 - December 27, 2003) *Tiny Planets (April 1, 2002 – April 10, 2006) *Toot & Puddle (November 12, 2008 – April 2012) *Tweenies (April 7, 2003 – January 1, 2006) *The Upside Down Show (October 16, 2006 – February 29, 2012) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (February 1, 1999 - December 31, 2002) *The URL with Phred Show (September 10, 2001 – March 31, 2002) *The Wiggles (February 1, 1999 - November 25, 2007) *Wimzie's House (February 1, 1999 - September 16, 2002) Former Interstitials *Amby & Dexter (1999–2002) *Abby's Friends (1999–2002) *Story Time (2003–12) *Little Green Fingers (from the UK) (2007–12) *Hocle and Stoty *Joey's Lunch (1999–2002) *Muppet Time (1999–2002) *Max and His Alphabet Adventures (1999–2002) *Philomena Fly (1999–2002) *Winky Love (1999–2002) *Art Alive (2003–10) *Live@PlayhouseKTV.com (bumpers) (1999–2002) *Show and Tell (2003–10) *Move to the Music (2003–12) *Arts and Crafts (2007–12) *In Other Words (2010–12) *Critter Corner (2003–12) *Field Trip (2003–12) *Getting Going (2009–12) *Mighty Fine Art (2010–12) *Puzzle Time (2008–12) *Snack Time (2003–09) Category:Fake TV Channels